Episode 129
|Image = Laxus vs Natsu.png |Story Kanji Title = 怒涛の対決　ナツVSラクサス |Story Romaji Title = Dotō no Taiketsu Natsu VS Rakusasu |Adopted = |Air Date = May 05, 2012 |Episode = 129 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = Father's Memento |Next Episode = Targeted Lucy |Adopted 2 = }} is the 129th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 05, 2012. While fishing somewhere in the forest with Happy, Natsu runs into Laxus and challenges him to a battle the next day. Meanwhile, Gray and Erza go on a mission to stop some gold bandits, and Lucy and Michelle struggle to decipher the words inscribed on the rod Lucy's father left her. Synopsis While Michelle and Lucy are looking through some ancient rune books to decipher what is written on the metal rod, Erza and Gray arrive at the guild to inform Lucy that they will be going off for a job to capture some gold-stealing bandits. Lucy states that she'll pass this time since they are busy and she doesn't feel like it. Realizing that Natsu has gone off somewhere, Erza tells Gray that just the two of them will go complete the job, something which makes Juvia incredibly jealous and angry. In the forest, a Gorian confronts Laxus and tells him that he has a bone to pick with the members of Fairy Tail. The Gorian states that he will flatten Laxus like a pancake and prepares to attack. Angered by this, Laxus attacks the Gorian with his lightning. Natsu, Gajeel and the Thunder God Tribe notice Laxus' lightning and run to where he is. Natsu states that if it is Laxus, he will have a showdown with him, which reminds Gajeel that Natsu can't defeat Laxus alone. Natsu says that he didn't need Gajeel's help at all the last time and states that he will win alone this time. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe arrive before the two. Natsu then asks if Laxus lives around the forest but Laxus answers that the place he moved in is just near the forest. Gajeel then tells Laxus to come back to the guild but Laxus answers that Gajeel should just mind his own business. Natsu then challenges Laxus to a showdown to settle once and for all who's the strongest. The Thunder God Tribe tells Natsu and Gajeel that Laxus doesn't have to fight and that they are their opponent, but Laxus states that he will defeat Gajeel and Natsu with his own fists. Laxus says that he will start with Natsu. The two then prepare to fight each other but Wendy arrives and stops them. Wendy says that a showdown should be carried out with a plan and tells them that the battle will be tomorrow instead. Natsu then agrees and tells Laxus that their battle will be at the Sola Tree in South Gate Park, and Gajeel tells Laxus that he will fight him after that. Meanwhile, at the guild, Macao, Wakaba, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo and Kinana are discussing Laxus and his duel with Natsu. Elfman suddenly suggested that they should hold a festival in honor of the showdown and they all agree on it. At the festival, Jason appears to officially commentate on the battle, and Gajeel performs on stage in place of Mirajane, who states she has a sore throat. The crowd is displeased. Lucy meets up with Levy and asks her to help decipher the writing on the iron rod. Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains, Gray and Erza have located the bandit's hideout. Unknown to Gray and Erza, Juvia had followed them. They try to get some sleep, with Erza asking Gray why he isn't stripping. Juvia panics over the scene, while Gray, flustered, replies that he isn't in the mood. As the bandits return, Gray and Erza try to stop them, but the bandits have hired the Vanish Brothers to defend them. Gray then requests that he should defeat them alone, since Natsu had been able to defeat them unaided some while ago. For awhile it seems that Gray is about to be defeated, but by using Ice-Make: Ice Bringer he manages to defeat them. He and Erza then take back their clients gold and head home. Meanwhile, at the festival, the Thunder God Tribe has arrived, while in the forest Wendy and Carla are looking for Makarov to tell him that Natsu and Gajeel are going to fight Laxus. At the festival, things get heated up, as Natsu and Laxus release their Magic to full potential, neither of them moving. Natsu then tries to hit Laxus, but is defeated with one move. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are shocked, while Macao and Wakaba are laughing on the sidelines. Laxus turns to fight Gajeel, but finds out that he has run for it, due to a fear of getting beaten up. A search party, including Pantherlily (who says he has lost respect for Gajeel), heads out to find him. Wendy, Carla, and Makarov arrive at the scene. Freed then pleads Makarov to release Laxus from his expulsion but both Makarov and Laxus stayed silent, until Laxus walks away. At Lucy's house; Michelle, Lucy and Levy are deciphering the writing. Levy says that the writing is ancient Potamelian and the writing says "Time is etched and then chaos descends". Lucy suddenly remembers the line, saying she had read it somewhere. She then retrieves a book from her shelf, and the three read a story of a clock that had been passed on for centuries. They then find out that the rod is actually a hand of a large pendulum clock. Meanwhile, at the park, Natsu wonders where Gajeel has disappeared to. Back at the guild, three mysterious people suddenly appear. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Laxus Dreyar vs. Gorian *Gray Fullbuster vs. Vanish Brothers *Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar (X791) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic Used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Requip (換装 Kansō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) Spells used *Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin) *Ice-Make: Lance (槍騎兵(ランス) Ransu, lit. 'Lancer' '' ) *Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー ''Aisu Buringā) *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) Abilities used *Enhanced Strength *Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack (天地消滅殺法 Tenchi Shōmetsu Satsubou) *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used *Magic Sword *Giant Frying Pan Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes